


Heads or Tails

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 7 (Ten Edition) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flipping Coins, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Ten toma sus decisiones lanzando una moneda… incluso si debe declararse a JaeHyun o no…





	Heads or Tails

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_IV](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_IV) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ten takes all his decisions by flipping a coin. Even to decide if he should confess to Jaehyun or not.

            Ten siempre tomaba sus decisiones lanzando una moneda al aire, dejando a la suerte, al azar, la elección de lo siguiente que seguiría en su vida. La primera elección que había tomado de aquella forma había sido si debía viajar a Corea para perseguir sus sueños o quedarse en Tailandia para seguir con la tradición de su familia. Aquella vez lo había hecho solo por quitarse la responsabilidad de su decisión, pero después de hacerlo aquella vez y que todo le saliera bien, Ten siguió lanzando una moneda cada vez que tenía que tomar alguna decisión, fuera importante o no lo fuera, cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que podía hacer.

 

            Así, de esa forma, para Ten se había hecho una costumbre llevar siempre alguna moneda en los bolsillos de sus pantalones para poder tomar sus decisiones en cualquier momento. Y a lo largo de los tres años que había pasado en Corea, en un grupo de baile haciendo lo único que se le daba bien hacer y lo único que le gustaba, Ten había hecho aquello y su vida se había regido por lo que la moneda le dictaba.

 

            Todos los amigos que había hecho siempre se quedaban fascinados cuando sacaba su moneda y algunos no entendían cómo podía dirigir su vida de aquella forma, dejando que el azar decidiera por él. No obstante, Ten se sentía más cómodo de aquella forma, porque el chico creía en el destino y creía que, aunque él decidiera por su propia voluntad algo, el destino se encargaría de llevarlo hasta el lugar que le esperaba, por lo que lanzando una moneda y esperando a que mostrara su cara o su cruz, se ahorraba todo el proceso de pensarse su decisión y todo el esfuerzo de dirigirse hacia un lado para acabar en otro.

 

            Ten lo había hecho todo de aquella forma desde que tenía dieciocho años, incluso si debía liarse con alguien o no en la discoteca, pero el chico jamás había lanzado una moneda cuando se trataba del amor, porque nunca antes se había enamorado… al menos no hasta que no se tropezó —literalmente— con JaeHyun.

 

            JaeHyun había aparecido en su vida un día mientras bajaba las escaleras de su bloque y lo salvó de una mala caída que hubiera hecho que el chico no pudiera participar en la presentación de su grupo de baile aquella noche y después de aquel encontronazo que el destino había hecho posible, JaeHyun no había salido de su vida. Ya eran vecinos desde antes, pero nunca se habían visto; sin embargo, después de aquello, no paraban de encontrarse en todas partes y, poco a poco, comenzaron a hacerse amigos y, poco a poco, Ten había comenzado a enamorarse de él.

 

            Ten nunca había tomado una decisión amorosa lanzando una moneda, pero el chico dejó en manos del destino también decidir si debía declararse o no a JaeHyun.

 

            —Si es cara —dijo a la habitación vacía de su apartamento y mirando fijamente la moneda que tenía en la palma de su mano—, me declaro a JaeHyun… si no lo es, simplemente seguiré siendo su amigo, porque eso significará que él no es el indicado.

 

            Con el corazón latiendo rápidamente dentro de su pecho y con manos temblorosas, Ten lanzó aquella moneda, deseando por primera vez que una de las dos caras de la moneda apareciera. A cámara lenta, el chico vio cómo la moneda giraba en el aire durante unos segundos hasta acabar de nuevo en su mano. El chico cerró sus ojos, no queriendo saber el resultado inmediatamente, tratando de calmar su corazón antes de echar un breve vistazo a la moneda, una moneda que había respetado su pensamiento.

 

            La cara de la moneda que había lanzado hizo que en su rostro apareciera una sonrisa encantadora que no murió en sus labios en ningún momento durante los pocos minutos que tardó en guardar de nuevo la moneda en su bolsillo, ponerse los zapatos y salir corriendo hacia el piso de JaeHyun para pedirle que saliera con él. Respondiera lo que respondiera el chico, el destino había decidido que Ten debía declararse, así que eso es lo que haría.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dejo el final abierto para que cada uno se imagine qué es lo que puede suceder con él. Podéis hacer como Ten y lanzar una moneda para decidir cuál puede ser el final.


End file.
